


Рождественский переполох

by s_rina



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Christmas, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Винчестеры и Кас внезапно оказываются в Кардиффе, Тардис не слушается Доктора, Торчвуд, как обычно работает. Что-то ещё?... Ах да, сегодня же Рождество!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Kudos: 1





	Рождественский переполох

\- Что за чёрт?! – воскликнул Дин Винчестер, когда внезапно всё пространство вокруг поглотил свет, и, когда он рассеялся, парень обнаружил себя в совершенно другом месте. 

\- Где мы? – потрясённо спросил сидящий на соседнем сидении Сэм. 

\- Мы в Великобритании, - ответил с заднего сидения озадаченный Кастиэль. – А если быть точнее, в Кардиффе. 

\- И как, чёрт возьми, мы здесь оказались? 

\- Я не знаю, Дин. 

Внезапно всё вокруг залил яркий свет фар, и с громким скрипом перед Импалой остановился чёрный джип, из которого вышли две девушки и два парня, один из которых был одет в военную шинель сороковых годов.

***

\- Джек, - голос Тошико разнёсся по всему Хабу, заставив выше означенного капитана со вздохом оторваться от наблюдения за Янто. С некоторым недовольством он подошёл к японке. 

\- В чём дело? - У нас активность разлома, причём весьма мощная. 

-Хорошо, все слышали Тош? Едем, - забежав в свой кабинет и взяв любимую шинель, Джек направился к выходу. – Янто, останься здесь. Чувствую, после возвращения нам потребуется твой потрясающий кофе. 

\- Хорошо, сэр. 

Команда села в машину, мысленно приготовившись к экстремальному вождению Джека. Через несколько минут они уже были на месте, освещая фарами какую-то машину. 

\- Шевроле Импала 1967 года, - сказал Джек, узнав марку автомобиля. 

\- Номера американские, - одновременно с ним сказал с соседнего сиденья Оуэн. 

\- Ладно, давайте узнаем, в чём дело, - первым выходя из джипа, сказал Джек.

***

\- Да что с тобой такое?! – панически вопрошал Доктор свою Тардис. – А ну перестань! Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Не надо падать, только не падай! 

Внезапно Тардис тряхнуло, что заставило Доктора в очередной раз распластаться на полу. Быстро поднявшись и подхватив своё пальто, он побежал к выходу. Открыв дверь, Доктор резко затормозил, однако это не остановило его от очередного падения, правда уже на асфальт. 

\- Доктор! - раздался радостно-потрясённый голос Джека. 

\- Джек, - быстро поднявшись, сказал Доктор, и как ни в чём не бывало, широко улыбнулся. 

\- Мне плевать кто ты, - внезапно раздался раздражённый голос Дина. – Плевать, как ты здесь оказался, но, черт возьми, твоя будка стоит на моей Детке. Если я найду хоть одну царапину… 

\- Дин, успокойся. 

\- Эй, - прервал всех Оуэн. – Не знаю как вам, а мне чертовски хочется знать, что здесь вообще творится?

***

\- Янто, - не успев войти в Хаб, позвал Джек. – Сделай восемь чашек кофе, у нас гости. 

\- Гости, сэр? – спустившись со второго этажа, переспросил парень, а затем увидел, как из лифта выходят незнакомые ему четверо парней. – Кофе будет готов через несколько минут, сэр. 

Все, кроме Янто, молча поднялись в переговорную. Через несколько минут, как и говорил, валлиец принёс несколько чашек кофе. Расставив перед всеми чашки, Янто сел на единственный свободный стул, рядом с Джеком. 

\- Потрясающий кофе, - восхищённо заметил Доктор. – Ты тут неплохо устроился, Джек. 

\- Да, знаю, - ухмыльнулся капитан. – Так, нужно всех со всеми познакомить, хотя я сам ещё не всех знаю. Это Доктор. 

\- Мне кажется, Джек, я уже как бы представился. 

\- Всем, кроме Янто, который, между прочим, и приготовил тебе этот чудесный кофе. 

\- Ха, - воскликнул Доктор, усмехнувшись. – А я-то всё думал, что это ты так рвёшься обратно в Кардифф. 

\- Так вы двое… - смотря на Янто и Джека, попытался спросить Дин. 

\- Что-то смущает? – спросил Джек, очаровательно улыбнувшись. Рядом раздалось тихое покашливание. Скосив глаза, капитан заметил раздражённый взгляд Янто. – Ладно, продолжим наше знакомство. Это Оуэн Харпер – наш доктор, Тошико Сато – компьютерный гений, Гвен Купер – она бывший полицейский, совесть Торчвуда так сказать. Янто Джонс, он у нас необходим везде и во всём. И он чертовски сексуален в этих своих костюмах. 

\- О, ради Бога, избавь нас от этого, - умоляюще протянул Оуэн. 

\- Итак, кто же вы трое? 

\- Я Дин Винчестер, мой младший брат Сэм, а это ангел Кастиэль. 

\- Мне кажется, он слишком сексуален для ангела. 

Сбоку с громким стуком на стол опустилась пустая кружка из под кофе. Янто посмотрел на Джека уже откровенно ревнивым взглядом. Кас попытался что-то сказать, но его прервал Дин. 

\- Это всего лишь его вессель. 

\- Но ты не отрицаешь, что он весьма сексуален, - довольно усмехнулся капитан. Дин от неожиданности подавился своим кофе, все остальные, кроме Янто и Каса, старались не рассмеяться. 

Где-то с полчаса все дружно пытались разобраться с ситуацией. В итоге все согласились с тем, что Импала была перенесена из другого мира Рифтом. Затем, все пытались придумать, как вернуть Винчестеров и Каса домой. Идей ни у кого не было, так что в итоге все просто сидели в тишине. 

\- Сегодня же Рождество! - внезапно воскликнул Доктор. – Раз уж мы не можем ничего придумать, то тогда давайте устроим праздник.

***

Через три-четыре часа в Хабе уже почти не было нормально соображавших существ, даже Кас и тот был пьян и упорно лез к Дину, говоря что-то про странные чувства и пытаясь поцеловать охотника. Доктор о чём-то говорил с полупьяным Сэмом, который был рад излить галлифрейцу душу, Тош спала на коленях у Оуэна, Гвен свернулась калачиком около небольшой ёлки, стоявшей в Хабе, и что-то бормотала во сне. Внезапно раздался какой-то стук. Оуэн, Доктор и Сэм повернулись на звук и увидели лежащих на полу и целующихся Дина и Каса. 

\- Судя по всему, мне теперь нужно будет снимать отдельный номер, - пожаловался Сэм Доктору. 

Джек и Янто целовались, запершись в оранжерее. 

\- Ты меня ревнуешь, - тяжело дыша, сказал Джек между одним из поцелуев. 

\- Да, - ответил Янто, снова накрывая губы Харкнесса своими и начиная стаскивать с него одежду. – Я люблю тебя, мне можно ревновать. 

Джек потрясённо замер. Янто ведь не мог… 

\- Ты мой, Джек, - не замечая потрясения капитана, продолжил валлиец, покрывая шею Джека поцелуями. – Я тебя никому не отдам, и плевать, что я тебе не нужен, всё равно люблю. 

Джек прервал Янто страстным поцелуем. Отстранившись буквально на несколько секунд, Харкнесс посмотрел в глаза своего валлийца и чётко произнёс: 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Янто. 

А затем вновь яростно впился в его губы.

***

Следующим утром нерешаемая проблема решилась в мгновение ока. Доктор решил подбросить Винчестеров и Каса на своей Тардис, правда ему пришлось выслушать большую тираду от Дина, когда он увидел на крыше Импалы царапины. Однако затем, к великому удовольствию и Доктора, и Сэма, Кас решил заткнуть Дина самым приемлемым способом, то есть поцелуем. Всю оставшуюся дорогу Доктор спокойно беседовал с Сэмом, позволив старшему Винчестеру и Касу занять одну из комнат. 

В Кардиффе Рождественское утро тоже было весьма интересным. Гвен, стоило ей проснуться, тут же убежала домой, перед этим позвонив Рису, и бормоча извинения. Оуэн предложил Тош подвезти её до дома, и что-то подсказывало Джеку, что он наверняка к себе потом не поедет. Сам же капитан, как только все разошлись, нашёл Янто. 

\- Янто, - позвал Харкнесс, увлёкшегося уборкой валлийца. Тот вздрогнул и повернулся к Джеку, а затем смущённо отвёл взгляд. – Это можно убрать и потом. Иди сюда. 

Джонс подошёл к капитану, позволив ему обнять себя. Янто почувствовал, как Джек мягко прижимается губами к его лбу. 

\- То, что я сказал вчера, - начал Харкнесс и почувствовал, как Янто напрягся. – Не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но я всё же повторю. Я люблю тебя, Янто Джонс. И мне нравится, когда ты ревнуешь, надо чаще давать тебе повод для этого. 

\- Ты неисправим, - пробормотал валлиец. 

\- О да, - весело протянул Джек, вовлекая Янто в мягкий поцелуй.

_1.01.2013_


End file.
